LONELY
by treaammo
Summary: Kankuro can't wait to leave Kanoha and return home. Kanoha is so loud and full of life... and a certain handsome Inuzuka won't leave him alone.  Kankuro x Kiba  Please read and review!
1. Chpt 1: Away from Home

_**[This is my first "Naruto" shonen-ai story, and I'm thrilled to be sharing it with you here on FanFic. Please note that this story is about a male/male relationship. I also do not own "Naruto." Enjoy, and please review. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!]**_

Kankuro was beginning to think he was going crazy. He'd been in Konoha for only a week and had two more to go before he could finally return to Suna. Konoha just wasn't home. There were unfamiliar people, animals, ninja, children… _life_ everywhere. Currently he was hiding in a narrow alley on a quiet street in the warehouse district waiting for the shops to close. He'd walk home once it was truly quiet.

Temari usually handled the diplomatic missions to the Hidden Leaf, but she was needed elsewhere. Kankuro had been a reluctant replacement from the start, but Gaara insisted that he was the only other ninja that he could entrust with the job.

It had been six months since Gaara's abduction by Akatsuki and Kakuro's fight with the puppet master Sasori. Thankfully both of them survived and had made quick recoveries, but Kankuro insisted he was still needed in his home village to protect Gaara. His excuses seemed hollow however, even to him. Without the Tailed-Beast, Gaara was no longer targeted by Akatsuki and the Sand Village now stood by their Kazekage whole-heartedly and would protect him without fail.

_Its finally quiet._ Kankuro thought, making his way out into the nearly empty street now painted orange with the setting sun and slowly started on his way back to his temporary residence.

"Hey Kankuro!"

_Great._ Kankuro turned to find an enthusiastic green-clad ninja rushing forward.

"Hi Lee."

"What are you doing here? And where's uh… Temari and Gaara?" Lee looked around to see if he had missed someone.

"Its just me. I'm here on business." Kankuro replied.

"Lee! Wait up!" Ten-Ten came from around the corner panting. "Oh, hey Kankuro!" Ten-Ten waved and then started again on Lee. "Don't go so fast!"

"You two just get back from a mission?" Kankuro hadn't seen either ninja during his week in Konoha. Not that Kankuro saw much of anyone. But there was no sign of Neji or Gai-sensei.

"No… we uh… are just out looking around." Lee looked embarrassed.

_Oh. They're on a date._ Kankuro suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Okay, well I won't keep you. 'Night." Kankuro gave a small bow and turned to go.

"Why don't you walk with us!" Ten-Ten offered happily. Lee, however, looked a little disappointed.

"No, I… I've got some work to do. You two have fun." Kankuro just wanted to leave. _I don't think Lee wants extra company._

"Oh, okay. Next time then."

"Come on Ten-Ten!" Lee's smile had returned and he dragged the girl off in the other direction. "Bye Kankuro!"

Kankuro watched the pair for a moment before he stared back on his way. _They looked happy._

The apartment wasn't too far, but it was getting dark by the time Kankuro unlocked the door and turned on the lights. Kankuro sighed. The apartment was very small, cold, and uninviting. But at least he could relax again. He shrugged off his pack, took off his hat, and started rummaging through the fridge looking for something to eat.

_Who needs romance anyway? Poor Lee, Ten-Ten probably doesn't even know._

That was when he noticed the scroll. Some underling of the Hokage had obviously left it on the table, most likely because Kankuro had been hiding out and they couldn't deliver it to him in person. Kankuro sighed and opened it up to read what his next assignment would be.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

"Thanks Kankuro!" Iruka-sensei called as Kankuro walked out of the classroom.

"Whatever…" Kankuro couldn't wait to leave. He did not like kids. He slid the door closed behind him and again walked home.

_What a stupid mission._

Chakra control wasn't a simple skill, and no one in Konoha used puppets, so the Academy had requested a display for the students. Kankuro couldn't refuse, but that didn't mean he was happy about it.

_Dolly boy? Couldn't those snot-nosed brats come up with anything worse to call me? And so what if I wear face-paint._

Thankfully the Academy was his only assignment for that day so he could head back to his tiny sanctuary away from the very green, very noisy village; hopefully without any distractions on the way.

Upon reaching his apartment, he gave a soft sigh and closed the door behind him. It was still cold, but at least it was quiet. Suna was never as loud as Konoha.

_Of course that's probably because it's not nearly as nice to be outside at home. So why couldn't I wait to get back indoors? Why can't I seem to enjoy it here?_

Kankuro wasn't worrying about Gaara or Temari. He knew they were safe and capable of handling what might come their way. _So what was it?_

Kankuro unrolled his puppet scroll on the table and summoned one of his three favorite weapons. "Crow." Sasori had crushed his small force easily only months before, and Kankuro was in the process of modifying each of his puppets to be more his own, and hopefully better than before.

There was something about working with his puppets that put his mind at ease. So to run away from running away, he started pulling apart Crow and replenishing his hidden weapons.

It was hours later when Kankuro heard a knock at the door. _Who in the world?_

Kankuro put Crow's arm back on the table, careful not to mix-up the many pieces he had strung about, and walked to the door.

"Yes?" Kankuro opened the door, dreading that it be another of the Hokage's messengers for a stupid mission.

"Kankuro! Hey, how long have you been in town?"

"Kiba?"

"Arf! Arf!"

"Oh, yes, and you Akamaru." Kankuro couldn't miss the giant dog nin.

"What you working on?" Kiba looked so happy and carefree. "Mind if we come in?"

"Oh, uh… I don't know if you'll fit." Kankuro's apartment really was tiny, and with Crow all in pieces, the last thing he wanted was for a giant dog for company.

"No worries. Akamaru sit!" The dog quickly complied with his master's order. Kiba walked right past Kankuro and into the apartment.

Kankuro hesitantly shut the door and turned around. Something told him that Kiba might not be much better company than the giant dog.

"Wow it is small in here!" Kiba said.

"Uh… sorry about the mess… I'm working." Kankuro just watched helplessly as Kiba inspected the tiny apartment and started looking over all of Crow's pieces on the kitchen table. He wouldn't hold still.

"Would you care to sit down?" Kankuro really was trying to be polite.

"Nah, I got to go soon to meet Shino and Hinata for training. Just stopped by to say hello. Ten-Ten and Lee said you were in town." Kiba kept picking-up puppet pieces off the table and examining them before putting them back down, not looking at Kankuro at all.

"Hi then." Kankuro wasn't a good host.

Kiba finally looked up and seemed to realize his rudeness. "Oh, uh… sorry. What's wrong, did one of them break?" He gestured to the table.

"No, I'm just changing a few things and keeping them well supplied and maintained. That's Crow." Kankuro doubted that Kiba remembered which puppet was which or cared for that matter anyway.

"Cool. What's this for?" Kiba asked holding up a canister of needles that fit into Crow's arm.

"Careful! Those are poisoned." Kankuro grabbed the canister out of Kiba's hand and placed it carefully back in place on the table.

Kiba seemed to become uncomfortable all the sudden and mumbled an apology.

"No, its okay." Kankuro couldn't think of anything else to say. They were quiet for a few seconds.

"Well, anyway… How long are you here for?" Kiba seemed to remember why he was there. The awkward pause already forgotten.

"Two more weeks. I'm substituting as Suna's ambassador."

"Wow. Hey, we should hang out then! What are you doing tonight?" Kiba was back to normal.

Kankuro couldn't come up with an excuse fast enough. "Uh…. Nothing."

"Great! After training we'll come get you for ramen or something." Kiba looked pleased. The Inuzuka's smile was heartfelt and infectious.

Kankuro didn't have the heart to refuse now. "Okay. Uh, Shino and Hinata too then?" _Damn it, Kiba._

"Yeah!" Kiba walked to the door. "I better get going then. See you later!"

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru was ready at the door. Kiba hopped on Akamaru's back and waved to Kankuro.

"Later." Kankuro gave a weak wave back and sighed as they retreated into the distance. _Well, I better put Crow back together then._

Kankuro wasn't sure how to feel about Kiba's invitation. Hinata was very nice, but Kankuro didn't like Shino at all. He suspected Shino didn't like him much either. He just hoped they could ignore each other without hurting Kiba or Hinata's feelings.

_**[End Chapter 1!]**_


	2. Chpt 2: Ichiraku Ramen

_**[Many thanks all for reading the first chapter of my first story here on FanFic! Again, this story is shonen-ai, male/male relationships, and I do not own "Naruto."]**_

Kankuro was nervous. He knew Crow's pieces by heart, but for some reason he kept fumbling with its reassembly. Unwittingly, he had started to talk aloud, treating Crow much more like a patient than a carefully crafted wooden weapon.

"No… that's not right. Sorry."

…

"Hmm, this part may need some work…"

…

"There, that should feel better."

…

"Hmmm. This really won't take that long. Maybe I should clean up a bit before tonight." Kankuro looked himself over. "Yeah, at least I should take a shower."

… Crow faithfully said nothing.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

"Kankuro!" bang, bang, bang.

"Arf! Arf!"

_Damn it, Kiba._ Kankuro was drying his hair, fresh out of the bath. Towel still around his shoulders, he went to let Kiba in.

"Hey…. Oh." Kiba smiled, but suddenly looked awkward, his cheeks red.

"What?" Kankuro looked down at himself. He was wearing his regular black clothes. Simple, clean, but rather ordinary.

_Maybe Kiba forgot to tell me to dress formal or something?_

"Ha ha, for a second I thought I had the wrong house. You're not wearing your make-up." Kiba was back to grinning like an idiot.

"Oh…" Kankuro didn't wear his face-paint all the time in Suna, but he hadn't been so informal here in Kanoha before. Probably not many people would recognize him without it. "Its face-paint." He added, trying to brush it off.

"You look nice." Kiba seemed to realize he had made Kankuro self-conscious.

"Come on in. I'm nearly ready." Kankuro stepped aside.

"Sit boy." Kiba gestured to his companion.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Uh… where's everyone else?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh… well, Hinata said she had something tonight already." Kiba looked sheepish. Kankuro didn't fail to notice the lack of an excuse for Shino's absence. He didn't press the subject.

"Okay. Well, you want to try some other time?" Kankuro wasn't sure what to say.

"Nah. We can go together." Kiba again wore his winning smile. "Besides, I bet you need a night out."

Kankuro couldn't disagree, but wasn't sure if he liked the fact that Kiba had noticed his habit for seclusion. He also wasn't sure how to react to the good news that Shino was going to be absent without seeming rude.

"Sure… alright." Kankuro put on his sandals, but when he reached for his hat and face-paint Kiba intervened.

"Hey, no worries, it's just us. Lets just go." Kiba smiled and headed for the door. Perhaps patience wasn't his strong point.

"Arf!" Akamaru looked happy that his wait was short at least.

"Come on boy! Lets show Kankuro here Ichiraku's best, kay?" Kiba ruffled Akamaru's ears.

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru looked pleased.

"Ichiraku's?" Kankuro was lost.

"It's the best ramen shop in town!"

Kankuro locked the apartment's door behind him and the threesome headed on down the street. Kiba wasn't quiet for a second.

"During training Akamaru and I beat Hinata in locating Shino out in practice field twelve where there's this huge drop off that…

Kankuro only half listened.

"And then there was this huge tree that we hid behind for a while waiting for the right moment to strike…"

"Arf!"

"Oh that's right… by this time Hinata had moved further into the trees to try and shake us off, but then…"

Kankuro had no idea what Akamaru had said. Instead of asking, he looked at the shops and people they passed on their way. _Kiba seems to talk a lot._

"Hey Kiba!" said a large ninja as they passed by.

"Oh, Chouji! Hey Shikamaru!" Kiba walked over to his friends just outside a BBQ shop. Kankuro reluctantly followed.

"What brings you out here? I thought Hinata's big thing was tonight." Shikamaru looked bored or slightly cross as usual. Kiba didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah… well she's uh… I mean, I decided not to go. Hey, Kankuro's here in town!" Kiba looked flustered.

"Hey." Kankuro waved to the two ninja's he hardly knew. _Temari would be jealous if I spent time with Shikamaru…_

"Kankuro?" Chouji looked confused.

"He's not wearing his make-up, Chouji." Shikamaru pointed out.

Kankuro had forgotten this fact, but automatically corrected Shikamaru anyway. "It's face-paint."

"Oh! Hi!" Chouji seemed to have recovered. "You look so different. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm just a sub for Suna's ambassador."

"We're off to Ichiraku, wanna come?" Kiba interrupted.

"Nah… we just ate." Shikamaru answered.

"Whatever. I could go for seconds." Chouji patted his large stomach.

"Chouji… uh, lets just head out. Hinata will have food at her party." Shikamaru pulled his friend away.

"Bye Kiba!" Chouji called.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Cya Akamaru! Bye Kankuro!" Shikamaru just kept tugging Chouji away.

"Let's go, it's just over there." Kiba pointed across the street. _Why is he quiet all the sudden? Why is he here with me if his teammate is having a party?_

Kankuro decided not to push for answers until later, afraid that he had ruined Kiba's evening by accepting his offer. _Perhaps he forgot about Hinata's and didn't want to be rude to me?_

"Hey! Welcome to Ichiraku!"

"Hey!" Kiba took charge, and seemed back to normal, smile and all. "We'll have two specials!"

Kankuro wasn't sure how he felt about Kiba ordering for him so casually. But it wasn't like he would know what to get in any case. _Damn it… I forgot my wallet!_

"Uh… Kiba? I forgot something. I'll be right back…" Kankuro felt foolish as he got up to leave.

"Huh? Oh, no sweat. Its on me!" Kiba pulled him back down. His rough and callused hand was warm, almost hot against the skin of Kankuro's arm.

Kiba quickly let go and blushed. Kankuro wasn't sure what to say.

"Thanks… uh, you really don't have to."

"Next time you pick up the check and we'll call it even." Kiba flashed his smile again.

"So… what's up at Hinata's?"

"Nothing. Her family holds a party about this time every year; it's some formal thing. I've been before, it's not very exciting." Kiba didn't meet Kankuro's gaze when he spoke. It wasn't hard to tell he wasn't being completely truthful.

"Okay. Just so I'm not keeping you from anything." Kankuro mumbled.

Kankuro hadn't noticed before but Kiba seemed to be wearing a new coat, and his hair was combed flat everywhere except the front, which stuck up. He really looked quite nice. _Maybe he's planning on heading to the party after all. Its not like eating dinner is going to take up the whole evening._

"Arf!" Akamaru was just outside the shop chasing a cricket.

"He he he. Aw, let it go boy!" Kiba giggled.

"Arf!" Akamaru ignored his master and happily kept up the chase.

Kankuro liked how easily Kiba could smile. They waited for their ramen together in comfortable silence, just watching Akamaru.

"Two specials! Hot and ready!"

"Hey! Thanks!" Kiba whisked around to face the table again and grabbed some chopsticks. "Just wait, this stuff is great, Kankuro."

Kankuro dug in. _Wow, he wasn't kidding, this stuff tastes amazing._

"Mmmmm." Kiba slurped.

_He's a noisy eater too._ Kankuro smiled. Kiba was just happy. Kind of like how a dog wags his tail, Kiba just talked, slurped, or smiled to let it out.

"This is good, Kiba. Thanks!" Kankuro wasn't used to being so free and sincere about how he was feeling. Kiba was refreshing.

"Arf!"

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Once they finished their ramen and had finally convinced Akamaru to leave his very frightened cricket friend behind, they all headed back the way they came.

"Hmmm. I'm full. I have no idea how Naruto can eat so much at Ichiraku." Kiba held his stomach and smiled sleepily as they walked slowly down the road.

"Naruto?" Kankuro hadn't seen the orange ninja during his stay either. One of the few ninja of the leaf he did know.

"Yeah, Ichiraku is Naruto's favorite. When he came back from training with Jiraiya he had like nine bowls!"

"How is he?" Kankuro asked.

Kiba looked a little sad. "Well, he's off training with his new team. They finally got a replacement for, you know, uh, Sasuke… but they are having a hard time working together."

_That's probably an understatement, knowing Naruto. But it's good to know more about him. Gaara will want details later…_

"Well, we are nearly back. You can go now if you'd like. I know my way at least this far." Kankuro tried to sound casual.

"Oh… right." Kiba looked a little embarrassed, cheeks flushed. "…Hey, why don't we go to the summit?" Kiba pointed at the Hokage monument.

"Why?" Kankuro had assumed Kiba wanted to head back to Hinata's.

Kiba smiled and put a finger to his lips. "Come with me and find out!"

Kankuro thought about it for a second before nodding. "Okay…"

_**[Awww. Poor Kankuro is still clueless. Please, please review!]**_


	3. Chpt 3: Warm Feelings

_**[Cheers for Chapter 3! I'm planning on wrapping this up soon, so please read and review. This story is about a boy/boy relationship, and I do not own Naruto.]**_

Kiba didn't seem to be in a hurry. He and Kankuro just walked slowly, side by side, through the village and up the mountain path to the summit. Akamaru seemed to know the path well and would run on ahead then stop and wait for his master to catch up. Kiba of course, wasn't quiet for a second.

"And then his huge sword came flying at us and Akamaru dodged it by like this much…" Kiba held his fingers a little bit apart. "But we still had him cornered, and without his weapon…"

Kankuro was amazed at how long-winded Kiba could be. Not that he minded. With Kiba, Kankuro wasn't bored or anxious. Time didn't seem to flow the same while listening to the dog ninja's voice. But then Kiba stopped.

_Crap, I wasn't paying attention. What if he is waiting for a response?_ "Uh… so?" Kankuro tried.

"This part is a little steep. I'll take the rear. Just follow Akamaru." Kiba gestured to the path.

"Arf!" Akamaru agreed, starting the climb.

They were already high on the west side of the mountain. Kankuro couldn't see the Hokage monument anymore. The path split, one leading further on easily sloping upwards, the other one a seemingly lesser traveled trail that was much steeper.

"So where does that one go?" Kankuro wondered.

"Some caves; a safe place for non-combat ninja and villagers. It's pretty boring, really. And this late, you wouldn't be able to see anything anyway." Kiba prattled on.

Kankuro wasn't sure Kiba was supposed to be so carefree with such information, even if Suna was considered an ally of the Leaf. Kankuro had helped man an assault on the village during the Chunin Exams years before after all.

"And this trail?" Kankuro found it harder to talk as they hiked upwards. Kiba took his time answering.

"You'll see soon enough." Kiba replied simply. They trudged on for a few more minutes, the path becoming rockier.

"Oh!" Was all Kankuro could say. The trees thinned out and below them was a sea of glittering lights. They had made it to the top. The path leveled out and kept going on alongside the cliff edge towards some unknown place, but they had obviously made it to their destination. Kiba and Akamaru sat down on a large rock and just looked down.

"Its beautiful, isn't it?" Kiba said after a moment. The lights from the village were small glowing orbs amid a black blanket of forest.

"It's so quiet." Kankuro noted, as he joined Kiba on the ledge. It was true. No sound from the village could reach so high up, even though there were still people out on the streets that looked like slow moving ants.

"There are some buildings, watchtowers, higher up, but I like it here the best. Akamaru and I found it last year when we got this horribly boring mission to assist the guard with…" but again Kankuro lost focus.

_We have mountains around Suna, but nothing like this._

"…so we told the guys to send them down. But of course they misunderstood and mixed them all together and then the scents got all jumbled and we couldn't figure out…" Kiba stopped again. "Oh. Sorry. Am I bothering you? I just tend to talk a lot… when I'm with… some people…"

"I don't mind." Kankuro said. Never tearing his gaze from the warm glow of lights far below them. "You sound nice."

Kiba didn't reply, and Kankuro realized how his comment might sound.

"Uh… I mean. You aren't bothering me…" Kankuro hurriedly corrected. He looked up to try and read Kiba's face.

"Thanks." Kiba smiled one of his big smiles, his cheeks a little pink.

They sat in silence for a little while.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru was fixated on the moon and barked softly up at it.

The village had grown a little darker and it was obviously very late. Kiba had been pointing out what each group of lights was, where the Inazuka compound could be found, and Kankuro's apartment building.

"So how about Hinata's?" Kankuro asked trying to sound off-hand.

"Over there." Kiba pointed after a second of searching.

There were still many lights on around a large house, but Kankuro couldn't make out any people. It had grown too dark.

"Her party might be over already. I hope it was okay that you weren't there."

Kiba shrugged it off. "Nah, its no big deal."

Kankuro wasn't convinced. He had enjoyed a great evening with Kiba, but he felt a little guilty for taking his friend's night. "If you say so."

Kiba didn't meet his eyes.

"What?" Kiba's cheeks flushed again. "Its really nothing."

"Okay." Kankuro gave Kiba a heartfelt smile. He didn't know how else to say thanks. Kiba just gave an undignified "humph" and pretended not to notice.

They shared another moment of comfortable silence.

"Arf?" The moon had disappeared behind a cloud. Akamaru sat by his master and put his head in Kiba's lap.

"Okay boy, I'll take you home." Kiba sighed, pushed Akamaru out of his lap and stood up. Kankuro followed.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Kankuro was getting cold. He hadn't noticed until they started back down the mountain, Akamaru leading the way, of course.

"You okay?" Kiba asked.

Kankuro just nodded, trying to ignore the small shivers that kept creeping up on him. _I'm a ninja dang-it! Its colder here than in Suna, but its not even winter! What's wrong with me? The climb down should warm me up again in no time._

But it didn't. They had reached the village, but still had a short ways to go when Kankuro started chattering. He rubbed his hands together, trying to bring some warmth to his fingers. _Why didn't I wear my hat, or think to bring a jacket?_

"Here." Kiba pulled off his coat and handed it over.

"No, it's fine. We're nearly back anyway." Kankuro tried to refuse. _Damn it Kiba._

Kiba didn't take it back, but kept it held out.

Kankuro took it and with numb fingers and tried to pull it on. "Brrr…."

Kiba helped Kankuro get his arms in, neither of them looking the other in the eye.

"Thanks man." Kankuro got out. He immediately felt much better, all chattering and shivers forgotten. The coat was still warm, and smelled nice.

They slowly walked up to Kankuro's apartment, still not looking at each other.

_Why does this feel so awkward?_ Kankuro mused.

"Hey, I had a good time tonight." Kiba said swiftly. Kankuro had put the key in the lock and was about ready to go inside.

"Yeah. Me too." Kankuro replied, and all of the sudden Kiba hugged him. Kankuro was sort of frozen, not sure how to respond. He didn't hug back, but he wasn't exactly ready to be hugged, hands still on the doorknob and lock. Kiba held on briefly and then stepped back.

"I… uh… better get Akamaru back home. G'nite!" Kiba said and with that he turned and slowly started up the road.

"Uh… 'Nite!" Kankuro replied, a little late. _What was that?_

Kankuro went into his apartment. It was still bare, dark, and a little chilly but not nearly as cold as it was outside. He flipped on the lights and flopped onto the single bed tucked into the corner. He suddenly didn't dislike the apartment as much as he had earlier that day, remembering the glow of lights Kiba had said was where Kankuro was temporarily staying.

_I had a good night._ Kankuro rolled over, noticing again how nice Kiba's coat smelled. Kankuro abruptly sat up. _Crap! I'm still wearing his coat! _He looked down at the fur-lined coat sleeves for a second, and then bolted to the door. Kiba was already far out of sight. _Damn it, Kiba!_

_**[And that's it for this chapter. Kiba's such a gentleman. I'll try and finish the next part soon! Please review!]**_


	4. Chpt 4: Rain, Rain, Go Away

_**[Nearly there! I have one more chapter planned after this. Many thanks to all that have read my story, left a review, or are watching me for updates here on FanFic! This story is shonen-ai, meaning boy/boy relationships, and I do not own "Naruto."]**_

Four more days in Kanoha; that's all that was left. Kankuro returned home to his tiny apartment drenched to the bone. Another novelty of the green village he would be happy to leave behind: rain. Kankuro was cold!

"Stupid r-r-rain…" _At least I don't have to continue going to these stupid meetings after tomorrow._

As Suna's ambassador, Kankuro attended some preliminary meetings regarding upcoming events that would require the two villages' cooperation. They endlessly discussed diplomatic formalities as well as voted on planning committees and proposed changes to annual events. Kankuro wasn't well suited for any of it.

"I j-j-just have to p-present T-t-temari's Chunin Exam suggestions and I'm f-f-free to p-p-pack for home." Kankuro stuttered. He was addressing Crow, who he had decided to leave behind, propped up in a chair in the apartment. It felt less empty if there was someone familiar to greet him upon his return.

"I c-can't wait! Home! B-b-back where it's warm." _I can't believe I'm talking to my puppets again. Oh well. It won't be for too much longer._

Kankuro shed his wet clothes and slipped into a warm shower. He stayed in the water for a long time… waiting for his shivering to stop.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Finally warm, Kankuro emerged from the bathroom with a fluffy towel around his waist. He found his wet clothes, wrung them out, and hung them up to dry. That's when he noticed Kiba's coat. It hung there with his other things… rather out of place. Kankuro hadn't seen Kiba since having dinner together over a week ago.

Of course he had tried to return it, but upon arriving at the Inazuka Compound he was told Kiba wasn't at home. Kankuro assumed he had gone on a mission. He wasn't even allowed inside the Compound to leave the coat for Kiba when he returned, so it just hung there waiting for Kiba to remember to come back for it.

"It looks warm…" Kankuro mumbled.

So he decided to put it on again. Carefully, he threaded his bare arms through the sleeves and put up the hood. His fingers barely poked out from the fur-lined cuffs, but his chest was broader than Kiba's so he couldn't quite do up the front. Kankuro looked down at him self and chuckled; an ill-fitting over-coat and a towel, he looked ridiculous.

And then the scent started to take over: Kiba's scent. It was hard for Kankuro to describe. It was a warm and happy scent, not too strong and not overly pleasant. It had a slight muskiness that was rather dog like. Kankuro took in deep breaths of it, turning his head into the hood and collar.

"What are you looking at?" Kankuro looked over at Crow. _Great, now I'm paranoid about what my puppets are thinking._

Kankuro remembered Temari scolding him for talking with his puppets as if they were alive. _"You're just not around real people enough!"_ And it was true. Kankuro had no social skills.

_Temari should be back home by now. I should probably let them know I'll be preparing to return soon._

Still clad in his ridiculous costume, Kankuro began searching for a scroll, a brush, and some ink to write a letter. His apartment was too small to leave things lying about, but that didn't mean he could remember where he had stashed everything.

Finally after a few minutes of searching he dumped the needed supplies onto the table, sat down and began composing.

_Gaara and (if you are there), Temari,_

_Mission is almost complete. Plan to leave on Friday, should be home soon. Nothing of interest to report. Exam preparations for next year shouldn't have to start so damn early._

Temari probably wouldn't get the subtle hint behind this phrase: _Please don't be absent so I have to cover for you again!_ Kankuro made a terrible substitute ambassador, and he knew it.

_My apartment is too small._

Kankuro was tempted to say that he had hated the weather too, but thought it might make him sound too negative.

_I am excited to go home._

Kankuro wanted to go over the stupid missions the Hokage had requested he assist in while he was in town, but thought better of it. He'd have plenty of time to complain about the Kanoha Academy brats and such to Temari's face later.

"I think that will do." Kankuro looked over at his puppet. "As long as you don't go tattling." Crow, of course, was faithfully silent.

_But it really wasn't _all_ bad._ Kankuro remembered his dinner with Kiba. How comfortable he's been just listening to the boy chatter away during their meal and later up on the mountain. He remembered the glowing sea of lights, and remembered how his distaste for Kanoha had drastically decreased after catching a glimpse of it the way Kiba saw it.

Kankuro didn't know how to put his feelings into words. He was excited to go home, but… there seemed to be something missing. His mind wandered to the coat he still had around his shoulders. He drank in the warm scent and sighed.

No more Kanoha meant no more Kiba. What if Kiba didn't come back before Kankuro went back home? Should he leave the coat behind at the Inazuka's gate, hoping Kiba got it back?

Kankuro wasn't sure it was the coat he was worried about. He'd wanted to let Kiba know how much he had enjoyed their evening together. He wanted to see Kiba. So he added another line before signing and sealing the scroll:

…_but I don't mind Kanoha so much anymore._

And that about covered everything. Kankuro carefully hung Kiba's coat back up, pulled on some pajama's and crawled into bed. He'd drop the letter off to a messanger hawk tomorrow.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

"And that concludes the preliminary meeting for the suggested changes to the next Chunin Exam. All committee members please remain for further instruction."

With that Kankuro sighed with relief. Aside from whatever menial tasks the Hokage might request during the next three days he was finished with his assignment. He stood up with the rest of the attending delegates and proceeded to the door.

"I wish this weather would clear up. It's been raining all day." Said an older woman as she pulled out an umbrella.

"Awww. It's good for the crops, miss." A younger man in a chunin vest replied.

"Good for nothing at this rate. Too much rain washes out the fields." An older gentleman retorted.

Kankuro didn't own an umbrella, and would have gratefully insulted the weather along with the elderly couple, but it wouldn't do any good. So he just pulled his hat as far down on his head as he could, put his collar up and got ready to brave the rain.

"You know it's almost unnatural. This water seems to suck all the warmth and strength out of you. Best not stay in it for too long." Another ninja piped in. And with that they headed outside.

Kankuro didn't have far to go, but he could tell he was going to be drenched upon reaching his apartment again. _Damn rain…_

Sure enough, his fingers shook as he tried to unlock the front door making the keys rattle. He was cold again. _Damn cold. Damn rain… damn everything…_

Kankuro finally got inside said hello to Crow, who, of course, hadn't moved from his chair, and proceeded to the shower. Just as he turned the water on to warm up…_SLIP_….BANG.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Kankuro groggily crawled out of the shower. The water was still on, but it was _NOT_ warm. He was still wearing his soaking clothes. It took him a moment to realize he must have slipped on the tile and hit his head. He was beyond shivering. Lethargically he turned the shower off and found a towel to wrap up in. It was dark outside his window, but he didn't know if that meant it was late or just still raining.

Slowly, Kankuro made his way to the bed and crawled in. All he cared about was getting warm. _Damn cold…. Damn wet…. Damn… damn… damn…._

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Kankuro woke up coughing. His eyes were puffy, his throat felt hot, and the sunshine in his face did nothing for his headache. It must be morning. He starting piecing together what had happened the night before and realized sleeping in his wet clothes must have brought on more than a chill. _Ouch._ And his head hurt like hell.

"Arf! Arf!"

Kankuro dismissed the barking, crawling under the covers even further trying to block out sound as well as the morning light.

"Arf!"

_Knock, knock, knock._

Kankuro groaned. _Please don't be another stupid mission… please don't me another stupid mission._

"Arf! Arf!"

_Wait, that's Akamaru… and that must mean… Kiba._

_Knock, knock, knock._

Kankuro struggled to get out of bed and to the door without falling over. His head felt like a block of wood with a nail hammered into it. His balance was off, and his feet wouldn't move fast enough.

"Coming…" Kankuro managed to croak out; afraid Kiba would leave before he could get to the door.

"Yes?" Kankuro opened the door, leaning on it for support.

And there he was, giant dog, smiles, and everything. Well, everything except his coat that is. Kankuro could barely register how nice Kiba looked with bare shoulders.

"Kankuro…?" Kiba's face suddenly grew concerned. "What the hell happened to your face?"

"_Ouch_…" and that was about as far as Kankuro got before falling back on the floor and blacking out.

_**[Mwah ha ha ha ha ha. Poor Kankuro. Last chapter coming soon! Please leave a review! Many thanks.]**_


	5. Chpt 5: Lonely No More

_**[This is it! Many thanks for all the support. I look forward to moving on to my next story soon. If you have any suggestions for future stories, feel free to message me or leave a review! This story is shonen-ai, meaning boy/boy relationships, and I do not own "Naruto."]**_

"Kankuro….?"

"He's coming around Kiba, just be patient."

Kankuro still had his eyes closed, but he could hear two people talking softly nearby. _Ouch…._ His head hurt.

"You sure it's just a concussion?" Kiba sounded doubtful.

"He'll be fine, he just needs rest." The other voice said. Kankuro thought it sounded like a woman. Kankuro thought he better open his eyes and figure out what was going on.

"Ugh….?" _That sounded so undignified._

"Kankuro?" Kiba's voice again. He was sitting on one side of the tiny bed in Kankuro's apartment. And not for the first time, Sakura was there on the other side looking all business with her hair tied up and a concerned expression on her face.

"What the…?" Kankuro was having trouble putting two and two together.

"You hit your head, Kankuro. And you slept in your wet clothes. You have a slight fever and a minor concussion. Jeez, I thought you were going to be more careful!" Sakura explained.

"What time is it?" Kankuro tried to look around. He stopped quickly as his headache worsened, the room seeming to spin.

"It's almost noon." Kiba said. "You're pretty lucky Akamaru and I stopped by this morning. Why didn't you get help, you… you…"

"It's alright Kiba. You stay here with him. He is NOT to get out of bed until I come back. Got that?" Sakura gave both young men stern looks as she got up to leave.

"Got it." Kiba looked back down at Kankuro.

Kankuro was still trying to make sense of everything. He started feeling embarrassed. _I hope I don't have to go to the hospital. Oh, Hell. What's Kiba doing here, I don't want him seeing me looking so stupid…_

"Do you need anything?" Kiba asked, concern in his voice.

Kankuro just looked up at the other ninja rather stunned by the question. There was Kiba, bare shoulders, large beautiful eyes, sitting next to him in bed looking perfectly dashing and a little angry. "Uh… no."

"What happened?" Kiba looked more stern now than worried.

"Uh…. I hit my head." Kankuro's cheeks burned. He was such a useless ninja. His head hurt, his throat felt hot, and the rush of emotions coursing through him made him very uncomfortable.

"Why were you all wet?" Kiba asked again, this time with a small blush of his own.

It was then that Kankuro reasized he wasn't cold or wet anymore. He was in dry clothes. He was tucked in to his bed. _How the heck did I get here?_

"Uh… Kiba? What happened?" Kankuro tried to get up.

Kiba pushed hard on Kankuro's chest, keeping him in place. "Don't. Sakura said stay put." He fussed over the bed sheets, pulling them up to Kankuro's chin and smoothing them out. "And if I knew what happened I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?"

Kankuro tried to ignore how hot his face felt. "It was raining. I got all wet on my way home so I went to take a shower. I think I must have slipped. I don't remember much else. How did I get here?"

And then, suddenly Kankuro knew. Kiba came that morning. He'd gone to the door… and woke up in his own bed… in new clothes… _Damn it Kiba!_

"Akamaru went and caught Sakura after you fell down. We were just lucky we'd both just got back from a mission together." Kiba didn't meet Kankuro's eyes. "I helped you into bed."

"Uh… thanks." And that was about all Kankuro could come up with to say.

"Why the hell didn't you call for help?" Kiba looked a little angry again.

"Call who? I don't know anyone here. And besides, I'm alright." Kankuro tried to get up again, only to be pushed back flat on the bed by Kiba.

"You're such an idiot sometimes, you know that right?"

Kankuro decided not to answer that. It stung, but he couldn't say it wasn't true. A few moments passed, neither of the boys looked at eachother.

"Sooo… Why is Raven sitting at the table?" Kiba didn't sound angry anymore.

"What? Oh, you mean… Crow…" Kankuro felt embarrassed again. He wasn't going to answer that one either. "Where's Akamaru?" Kankuro decided to change the subject. Better not let Kiba think I'm that lonely…

"He's outside. Probably chasing crickets again." Kiba's voice was back to normal again. Kankuro saw a hint of a smile, and felt smug at his success in changing topics.

"Arf! Arf"

"Oh, Sakura's back!" Kiba gently got up from the bed and turned around, cheeks flushed. A moment later Sakura and the Fifth Hokage entered.

"Wait just a minute! I'm not THAT hurt!" Kankuro's head still hurt but only a little and he wasn't nearly as dizzy as before.

Tsunade just waved her hand for silence then brought it down on Kankuro's forehead and closed her eyes for a moment. "Good work Sakura, you're right he'll be just fine. Thank you for coming to get me, however. I'd hate to have Suna's Ambassador injured while staying in our village." Her tone was both harsh and a little motherly.

Any more of this treatment and Kankuro was worried about being seen as a complete idiot. "I'm fine!" His dignity obviously hurt.

"Kankuro, I'll be writing the Kazekage to let your brother know you may be a little late in returning home. You'll need a few days of rest before you'll be ready to travel. You should be fine, but it will take time. Don't worry, no more assignments or missions for you anyway." Tsunade turned to Sakura. "Keep an eye on them."

"Yes, Master." Sakura replied.

And with that Tsunade left. _Them? Kankuro wondered._

"Uh… I'll check back in tonight, okay Kankuro. No going outside, and get plenty of bedrest. Understand?" Sakura shared a look with Kiba, smiled slightly, and headed out as well.

"Great! Just great…." Kankuro felt stupid and embarrassed. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about what his brother and sister would say once they found out his plans for returning home were delayed because of something so trivial.

"Hey! My coat!" Kankuro's eyes shot open.

Kiba was taking his coat out of the closet and putting it on. "I was wondering where I'd left it."

Kankuro blushed. _Well, at least I don't have to worry about that anymore. _He was both relieved at not having to track Kiba down to give it back, and a little sad to not have the chance to return it properly with thanks.

"Hmmmmm…." Kiba just stood there.

"What?" Kankuro wasn't over being the reluctant patient yet.

"It smells like you." Kiba had the collar up to his nose.

Kankuro blushed again. _Oh! That's right… his damn good sense of smell._

"It's a nice coat." Kankuro tried to brush the fact away.

"Thanks." Kiba blushed too. Silence crept in again, this time a little uncomfortable. A moment or two passed, neither boy knowing what to say.

"So... uh… I should be fine. You can go home now if you want." Kankuro tried to sound nonchalant about it.

Kiba came back to the bed and sat by Kankuro's side. "Really? I seem to remember Sakura saying you should get lots of bed rest. How are you going to do that and take care of yourself at the same time? I bet you're starving. What do you want for lunch?"

"Kiba… you really don't have to…" Kankuro blushed. Kiba interrupted.

"Kankuro." His angry voice was back.

"Alright, alright. Uh… food…" Kankuro started realizing how hungry he was. He'd not had dinner the night before, or breakfast. "Food sounds good."

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Kiba turned out to be a great nurse. He wasn't a terrific cook, but Kankuro had to admit it was better than his own cooking. And of course he was great company. Kiba could talk for hours. It wasn't long before Sakrua was back to check on Kankuro for the evening. Kiba insisted on sleeping on the couch just in case since Kankuro's fever hadn't let up yet. One day turned into two, and before long it was past when Kankuro had originally planned to return home.

Kankuro hopped in the warm shower, thankful he was given the thumbs-up just hours earlier from Sakura to go back to his normal routine. He just stood there in the water for a little while. _I really should start back home tomorrow. Maybe. The next day might be better though, just in case._

He wasn't sure why he didn't feel the need to head back right away. Only a few days earlier he couldn't wait to leave. Gaara had immediately replied to Tsunade's message and told Kankuro he needn't hurry back; he was more worried about Kankuro making a full recovery.

Kankuro didn't like dwelling on the thought too long. His chest felt funny when he thought about leaving, his stomach did little summersaults. So he focused on scrubbing himself down. It felt good to be clean again. Pretty soon he turned off the water, wrapped a towel around himself, and walked out to find clothes.

"Kiba?" The dog ninja was curled-up on Kankuro's bed, eyes closed.

Assuming Kiba was asleep, he tiptoed to the closet, and rummaged around searching for something warm and clean to put on.

"You'll be leaving soon, huh?"

Startled, Kankuro whipped around. Kiba was still lying there, eyes closed, but obviously not sleeping. "Uh… yes. I guess so."

"When?" Still Kiba did not open his eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow." Kankuro felt that funny feeling in his chest again. "I could always wait a little longer though, I suppose."

"Not tomorrow, okay?" Kiba's face didn't change, but his voice sounded a little sad.

"Okay. Not tomorrow." Kankuro wasn't sure why he was agreeing so readily.

Kiba snuggled deeper into the bed covers. Kankuro felt embarrassed again all of the sudden. _One more day won't hurt. Just one more day…_

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

One more day turned into two. It was evening again. Kankuro and Kiba were enjoying take out from Ichiraku Ramen. Crow was set up in the corner to make room for both boys at the table. Kankuro didn't feel like putting him away yet, although most everything else was packed. Kiba was finishing another story about fighting a rogue Hidden Mist Ninja with Hinata and Shino.

"Lucky for us he forgot all about Akamaru, so we did our beast/human transformation and WHAM. He didn't know what hit him." Kiba was a great storyteller, with hand gestures and sound effects.

"I'm stuffed… that was delicious." Kankuro pushed his empty bowl away and leaned back. It was getting late.

Kiba smiled slightly, but looked down at his bowl.

"How are they by the way? Seen them at all since you got back?" Kankuro realized that he and Kiba had spent nearly all their time together for the past few days.

"Who?" Kiba looked up.

"Hinata and Shino."

"Oh, I see them all the time. They're fine." Kiba brushed it off.

Kankuro could tell Kiba was a bad liar. _First he skipped out on Hinata's party to spend the evening with me, and now he's forgotten to even train with his teammates. I wonder if I'm a bad influence on him or something?_

"Well, it won't be long and you'll be back out there with them again. I'm heading home tomorrow." Kankuro felt his chest ache again. _Probably heartburn._

Kiba didn't respond. He just kept looking down at his empty ramen bowl.

Kankuro didn't like the uncomfortable silence that was settling between them, so he got up, cleared the dishes away and wiped off the table. _I suppose I should clean the place up a bit and finish packing._

"Do you know if you'll be coming back anytime soon?" Kiba's voice was soft.

Kankuro chest felt like it was cracking. _Damn heartburn…_ Kiba's sad, quiet voice made him so uncomfortable some how. What was he supposed to say? "Uh… I dunno. I'm sure Temari will take over again as Ambassador. I'll be around though."

Kiba got up silently and went into the other room.

Kankuro finished cleaning up the kitchen and picked-up Crow to haul it into the bedroom where the sealing scroll was all ready packed. Kiba was in Kankuro's bedroom on his bed again, eyes open this time.

"You okay?" Kankuro didn't like the way Kiba looked. Almost like he was ill.

"Not really. I'll be okay though." Kiba didn't meet Kankuro's eyes, but instead buried his face in the bed sheets breathing deep.

"I'm going to miss this." Kankuro said aloud, not really sure how to sum up how he felt. He didn't want to leave not really. _Why don't I feel like leaving?_

"Kankuro?" Kiba's voice was sad and soft again.

"Yes?" Kankuro felt his cheeks go hot, his eyes burning, his chest cracking. _What is wrong with me?_

It was a moment before Kiba responded. His face still buried in the sheets. "I'm going to miss you too."

And that's when Kankuro lost it. Tears started pouring down his cheeks and his breathing became erratic. Small sobs started escaping him, all the while Kankuro just held up his hands in astonishment. _Why the hell am I crying? Damn it Kiba!_

Kiba looked up in shock. He quickly got over the surprise however and immediately started fusing. "What's wrong? Kankuro?" Kiba looked Kankuro over. "Is it your head? Are you hurt?"

Kankuro shook his head. He was losing control, that's all.

"Shhhhh." Kiba got up and embraced Kankuro. "Shhhhh. It's alright."

Kankuro pressed into the hug and just cried for a little while, both embarrassed and relieved. Kiba smelt so good.

_Kiba. So strong, and funny. So easy to be with, to share things with, to live with… _

_…so easy to love._

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

"Bye Kankuro!" Chouji called out.

"Be careful this time, you." Sakura chimed in.

Kankuro was at Kanoha's Gate. The morning sunshine was warm against his face. It was time for him to go home, and some of his friends where there to see him off.

"Bye Shikamaru and Chouji! Thanks Sakura." Kankuro waved to them all.

"Come back soon!" Ten-Ten waved along with Lee and Hinata.

"Arf! Arf!"

"I will." Kankuro smiled back. He was coming back all right.

Kiba stood beside him as Kankuro finished his farewells. Then they both headed out the gate. Akamaru waiting obediently beside Hinata for his master.

"So you really think Gaara is going to be okay with… you know?" Kiba asked. They walked slowly, side by side.

"Trust me, he'll understand." Kankuro knew his brother well. Gaara wasn't as emotionless or scary as most people thought. It would be Temari that would be the one to worry about now.

"So next month?" Kiba pulled Kankuro off to the side of the road. They were out of earshot from the others by now.

"I'll be here." Kankuro couldn't get enough of Kiba. He drank in the moment, not caring that the others might see them holding hands.

"Here." Kiba took off his coat. "Just in case it gets cold."

"Kiba… I…"

"Take it." Kiba handed the coat over. Kankuro put it up to his face and breathed in the delicious scent.

"Thank you Kiba."

"Kankuro." Kiba looked back at the others to make sure they weren't watching and placed gave Kankuro a swift and gentle kiss.

"Goodbye Kiba." The strange feeling was back in Kankuro's chest, but this time he knew what it meant and he knew he would be back.

"G'bye Kankuro." Kiba let go of Kankuro's hand and watched him head back home. "See you soon."

_**[YEY! And there you have it. Please, please review. I'll get busy on my next fanfic soon. Best wishes all!]**_


End file.
